transcendenceefandomcom-20200216-history
Draft
Chapter Twenty-Nine I appeared in the World-Between-Worlds not surprised to find my allies already there. Horacio's explanation about how time worked differently here was still fresh in my mind. And speaking of which, where was he? A quick glance around the white chamber showed him to be nowhere in sight. "So we're here to rescue Italia?" Greta stepped forward, crossing her arms. "And I suppose she won't offer even offer us a thank you when we do. A pity." Still searching for Horacio, I ignored her comment. Where was that monkey? He's always around when we venture into one of the Dream Stalker's victims dreams. His absence had me unsettled. Not that it would be difficult to find Italia's dream without him. A pulsating, red Dream Orb hovered nearby, set a few feet apart from every other Orb. Apparently the Dream Stalker had decided once again not to hide the dream like he had with Greta's. That also unsettled me. Why would he go through such pains to hide his targeting of Italia only to leave her dream so exposed? My thoughts, however, were interrupted by McKenzie's excited shouting. "I can't wait for Italia to join the team!" He pumped his fists in the air, grinning like a madman. "She's not joining the team!" Greta huffed. "Of course she is! Once we save her she'll become a Sub-Guardian just like us!" He turned to grin at Shred. "And if we let Shred join us, why not Italia? She's like, a hundred times prettier than him!" As Shred goes to punch him, I frowned. What McKenzie said was true. If this operation went as all the previous ones had gone, then Italia would become yet another Sub-Guardian of mine. I didn't know how to feel about that. Italia was a royal pain and I wouldn't enjoy trying to have her and Greta coexist. On the other hand, having more assistance would only be a help. But one look at Shred wrapping McKenzie in a headlock while Greta scolded the both of them had me revising that thought. I snapped at them to cut it out and, a few moments later, we were all gathered around the Dream Orb. I'd tried looking inside to see what we'd be up against, but the only thing I could make out was a mass of colorful lights. "What do you think that is?" I asked. Greta adjusted her glasses. "It's impossible to say." "Does it matter?" McKenzie asked. "We'll find out once we go inside!" I ignored his comment and asked everyone what they know about Italia. Unfortunately it wasn't much. She has a love of expensive clothes and jewelry, likes cheerleading and social events, and detests four of us. It wasn't much information to go on. "So we have no idea what she fears?" I sighed. I was hoping to have at least some idea of what we'd be facing. "She probably fears McKenzie's stupid face!" Shred laughed. "I'm pretty sure everyone fears that," Greta agreed, "every sane person, at least." McKenzie threw his hands in the air. "What the hell! Is this pick on McKenzie day or something?" I order them to cut it out and pay attention. Surprisingly they all listened--even Shred. He's begun to fit in much better than I ever thought he would. Though sometimes it still felt like he wanted to punch me in the face. Gathering around the Orb, I reminded everyone to stick together and keep an eye out for the Dream Stalker. Then, after we all mentally prepared ourselves, we reached out and touched the Orb. The world shifts and my senses were suddenly overwhelmed with lights and sounds. Bright, colorful lights shifted on the floor around me, seemingly blending into one another. A deep, boisterous music roared in my ears, reverberating through my body. Recovering from the sudden shift, I turned to examine my new surroundings. A dance floor was spread out before me, occupied by dozens of dancing, faceless Proxies. Just beyond the floor was a stage where a masked DJ was laying down the music. A row of tables were set off to the side of the dance floor, where even more Proxies waited. "Watch Boone," I told Shred as he stepped up beside me. "I don't want him freaking out like he did last time." Crowds and Boone did not mix. "Unbelievable!" Greta crossed her arms, a dissatisfied look on her face. "Of course Ms. Stuck Up dreams of parties! Of course!" "This is awesome!" McKenzie rushed towards the dance floor, but I reached out and hauled him back by his collar. "We have a job to do," I reminded him, "and that doesn't include messing around at parties." As usual, we could hear each other perfectly fine despite the loud music. So I told everyone to follow me and led them forward, skirting around the edge of the dance floor. Shred, thankfully, had listened to me and was keeping one hand on Boone's shoulder. And that's good, because one look at Boone's wide eyes and sweaty face showed me that he'd like nothing more than to just run the heck away from here. Not that I could blame him. The music was so loud that it felt like a drummer was inside my head, using my skull as his drum set and the technicolor display was bright enough to hurt my eyes. Wherever Italia's nightmares were, I hoped we'd find them soon. We continued along the edge of the room, keeping a close eye on the Proxies. So far none of them reacted to our presence, which was good. Hopefully we'd be able to free Italia without any of the usual shenanigans. Unfortunately, that was not to be. At the back of the room, situated right behind the DJ's stage, was a long tunnel that stretched onwards into darkness. A faint tugging sensation pulled at me, urging me to approach. That tunnel led into a Dream Shift. I could feel it. But there was one problem: the man blocking the tunnel. He was dressed in poofy, colorful clothing, his hair splayed out in a large afro as he performed some ridiculous dance, a finger wagging in the air. When he spotted us he spun and pointed this finger right at me. "You can't stop this dance train!" He bellowed. "What the hell is this loser even supposed to be?" Shred snarled. The best answer I could give was a shrug. Honestly, I had no idea why this was in Italia's dreams. Did she like old '70's dancers or something? "It doesn't matter who he is!" Greta peered over my shoulder, staring into the tunnel beyond. "What does matter is the fact that he's in our way!" "Excuse me, sir," I stepped toward the Afro-Man, carefully watching his expression for any signs of ill intent, "but could you move? We really need to get past." "You can't stop this dance train!" The man broke into a dance that ended with a spinning flourish. Afterwards he poked his finger into my chest. "If you want to pass you'll have to beat me in a...danceoff!" What? I exchanged glances with the others. Did I hear him right? Was this guy seriously challenging us to a danceoff of all things? "Can I just beat him up?" Shred asked. "No," I looked at the Proxies that surrounded us, noticing their observant eyes, a departure from how they'd previously ignored us. "I have a feeling that violence isn't the answer here." "Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" McKenzie jumped up and down, his hand waving in the air. I sighed. "What are you talking about?" "Pick me for the dance-off! I'm a great dancer! I'll definitely win!" I opened my mouth to respond, but Afro-Man beats me to the punch. "Nuh-uh, bro! I didn't challenge you! I challenged him!" Once again he spun around and thrust his finger against my chest. I backed off, annoyed. "Why me?" "Easy, bro! The Queen needs to see your best moves!" The Queen? Did he mean Italia? And if he did, then why would she need to see my moves out of everyone here? But, when I turned to look back at my allies, I figured that I wouldn't particularly want to see any of them dancing either. "Why Aaron?" McKenzie glared at Afro-Man. "I'm a much better dancer than he is!" "Shut up, McKenzie!" Greta shoved him aside and faced me. "Aaron, just hurry up and accept this stupid challenge!"